Collide
by Shipperony10
Summary: Clarke decides to attend a music festival not knowing she could cross paths with the one person she really needs in her life. Clexa AU.


**Collide**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them. I borrowed them for entertainment purposes only.**

 **AN: Hello all, this is my second Clexa work. I was super excited to write this as the idea came to me and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **AN2: It seems fitting that I post this today, on the 1st Anniversary of Lexa's passing. We must remember what she stood for and how much her character meant to us all. Lexa is our hero. Nothing is or ever will be the same without her.**

* * *

Clarke had been dreading going to the music festival since her split from Finn.

She had been eager at first, but a lot transpired between the moment she purchased her pass, and the day Finn finally confessed to cheating.

Her heart was on the mend, but she hated knowing she could end up being a third wheel around her coupled friends.

Alas, she could not change the situation, and selling her pass was not an option since she did love music.

So Clarke packed her best classic rock tops and shorts into her duffle bag and wished for the best as she loaded into Octavia's car.

* * *

"Hell no, Harper." Clarke slapped her friend's hand away as the girl pushed for the blonde to wear the flower crown on her head. "I refuse to wear those. I'll be fine dressed the way I am." She glared at her friend.

"Who listens to The Who anymore, Clarke? Unless you're looking for a fling with an old guy, you are not going to hit it off wearing that. At least wear the flowers." Harper insisted.

"Nope." She punctuated with a firm head shake.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you can't find someone to make-out with."

Clarke made her way to the beer pong table with a final eye roll. "Monty, come get your girl before I hurt her. Who wants to play?"

They shared a small laugh.

"One game, and then we should head out so we can catch some of the smaller acts." Octavia jumped out of her room with a crack of her knuckles. "Get ready to lose Griffin."

"In your dreams, O."

Clarke won the game.

* * *

Clarke felt at home as soon as she stepped foot on the field. People were buzzing around, singing along to the muffled sounds coming from the main stage that was in the distance.

The sun felt good on her skin, a welcomed change to the gloomy weather she was used to.

Her head instantly bobbed as they got closer to the stages and the sounds became clearer.

She loved music.

The girl was just about to stop and sit on the grass when Bellamy fixed his cap on backwards and smirked at the group. "Mosh pit anyone?" Everyone, including his girlfriend Echo shook their heads adamantly. "Come on babe." He pulled her animatedly along with him. Clarke did not miss the silent _help me_ that Echo mouthed back to the group.

"I do like me some Rancid." Monty shrugged at his girlfriend.

"You can mosh pit if you want. I'm keeping my ass right here, away from that huddle." Harper smiled with a pout.

In the end, Monty, Jasper, and Maya joined Bellamy and Echo closer to the stage while Clarke, Harper, Octavia, and Raven smiled from a safe distance.

The girls sat and enjoyed the music through the entire set, and it was the sun that finally forced them to stand and move around. "You guys up for a beer?" Raven asked as she draped her arm around Octavia.

"Yes." Clarke nodded without hesitation; she felt a small twinge at the display of affection between her two friends. "Please."

The small group made their way to the beer garden as they texted the rest of the group, now lost in the sea of people that dispersed from the stage. They all smiled gratefully as they enjoyed the shaded seating area nestled between the two main stages. It was the best of both worlds as far as Clarke was concerned.

"Alright, first round's on me." The blonde smiled.

"I'll help." Harper appointed herself as she saw the way Octavia and Raven canoodled sitting back to front on the bench. "These two are going to give me a tooth ache." She teased and the girls playfully flipped her off.

Clarke and Harper laughed all the way to the beer line and talked as they paid for the drinks. They were close to having successfully maneuvered through the crowd when the blonde dropped her wallet. "Crap." She hesitated for a split second when she felt herself slam into a body in front of her.

A muffled grunt came from the person. "I am so sorry." She apologized as she juggled with two beers and her own wallet, now out of her mouth and on the floor as well.

Clarke looked up from her half-empty cups to stare into a pair of green eyes. "Sorry. I wasn't looking."

There was a moment of silence as they both stared with awkward lopsided smiles.

"Oh man, now I feel really bad." The girl pointed to Clarke. "I ruined your shirt."

Clarke looked down at the soggy top and grinned. "Nah, it's a vintage, it can withstand all kinds of abuse." She smiled at the sound of the girl's small laugh.

Harper stood beside the pair and gawked at the exchange in amusement.

"Still, The Who," she paused. "I'll buy you two more drinks, it's the least I can do." The brunette smiled.

"Lexa!" The girl turned to look at a tall thin girl who yelled from a short distance.

"Another time, maybe." Clarke responded as she saw the girl wave the brunette over.

The girl smiled apologetically. "Give me a second…" She paused, silently hoping for a name, and smiled when she got it. "Clarke…to take what's left of these back to my friends, I'll meet you here so we can go to the line together." She offered.

"It's really no big deal…Lexa." She said the name unsure if she should assume she was correct.

Lexa smiled. "I insist."

"Alright." Clarke sighed with a small smile. "I'll meet you here." They both nodded and prepared to leave.

"You ladies want your wallets back, or should we leave those down there?" Harper teased; finally glad she could add fuel to the fire.

A pair of awkward smiles and red faces later, they made their way to their respective groups.

The girls walked quietly towards their friends when they spotted them bobbing their heads to the music.

"Well that took longer than expected." Octavia joked as she spotted her blonde friend out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell happened?" She turned in Raven's space to look at the lack of beer in the cups and her wet shirt. Raven looked at her as well and shook her head.

"Clarke ran into a girl and they proceeded to flirt for seven minutes, while I waited and held onto these now-warm beers." Harper teased as she sat across from the pair and set the beers down in front of them.

"We did not flirt." Clarke argued as she poured the beer from one cup into the other, avoiding the inquisitive stares from her friends.

"Clarke?" Raven urged her to look at them. "Spit it out."

The blonde shook her head as she sipped on the beer and looked up towards the stage on their left.

"Clarke." Octavia added.

The girl took another sip before she looked down at her friends. "We bumped into each other, beer flew everywhere, we both apologized, and I have to go meet her so she can feel better about having ruined my shirt." She spoke all too quickly hoping her friends would forget about it, but her tone was a dead giveaway.

"The girl is buying you drinks?" Octavia smirked. "Clarkey, you're going on a date." She taunted.

"Shut up, O." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Drink your beer before I change my mind about taking advantage of the situation to get you another one."

The friends laughed and finally let it go as they took a drink, Raven and Octavia sharing one for the time being.

Clarke was nervous, and she hated to admit that to herself. Nothing about the situation should be making her so jittery, she had met nice people willing to pay for a mistake before, but she could not shake the feeling as she made her way towards the spot.

She waited awkwardly for a few minutes, and when she was about to give up on account of Lexa not really feeling the need to buy her some drinks, the brunette jogged up to the same spot. A small smile broke out on her face.

"Sorry. My friends can be a bit of a hassle some times." She shrugged as she caught her breath.

Clarke shook her head. "No worries. Mine are probably worse. Besides, you don't really need to buy me those drinks. It was an accident, I won't sue you." She joked.

Lexa smiled. "If the roles were reversed, and you ruined _my_ Who shirt, I would definitely make you pay for it." She grinned. "Now let's go get those drinks." She motioned for Clarke to follow, which she did as she hid her smile from the brunette.

They stood in the slow-moving line in silence until Lexa broke the ice. "Ok, before we go through with this, please tell me you are an actual Who fan and don't just wear that shirt to be hip." Lexa turned to the blonde with a playfully serious glare.

Clarke smiled. "I love The Who." She nodded.

"Thank god." Lexa exhaled and wiped her forehead playfully.

"But I am kind of insulted that you would think me capable of such atrocity." Clarke feigned a look of bewilderment.

The brunette laughed. "I apologize. I had to make sure." She defended herself with a shrug. "Have a favorite song?"

Clarke smiled and nodded. "Baba O'Riley, of course." Lexa nodded accepting that as a good answer. "How about you?"

"That's tough. Baba O'Riley comes into a two-way tie with See Me, Feel Me."

The blonde smiled and nodded back. "Good songs."

Lexa nodded before they arrived to the counter and she paid. They each held two beers and walked carefully through the crowds, mindful of any preoccupied people that might not be looking up.

They stood at their spot looking timid despite their age. Silence hung in the air as they both pretended to look for their friends. Lexa cleared her throat. "I think I spot my friends, Clarke."

She nodded, hiding the enjoyment at the way the brunette pronounced her name so clearly with emphasis on the 'k'. "Me too."

"Well, I'll see you around then, Clarke." She smiled.

"Yeah. Oh and thanks for the beers." She raised them to her. "Really. That was nice of you."

Lexa nodded. "My pleasure, and sorry about the shirt."

The blonde nodded. "See ya."

"Later."

The girls smiled and walked away towards their huddle of friends.

For the better part of the day, Clarke was harassed by her friends regarding the 'the girl with the green eyes'. She did her best to answer their pestering questions, mostly through short nods or shakes of her head.

Though she was annoyed about their constant prodding and instigating, she mostly laughed it off and enjoyed the music as they went from stage to stage.

She didn't tell her friends, but every now and then she would wonder where Lexa was.

They did not cross paths again as night fell and the day ended, and Clarke admitted to herself as she collapsed on the bed, that she wished they had.

* * *

Day two began with the group grabbing a quick lunch from the food trucks and splitting up to see different DJ acts around the venue.

They agreed to reconvene later in the afternoon to see a major act on the main stage.

Clarke had decided to walk along with Raven, Octavia and Harper when they finally agreed on getting some beers.

Both Raven and Octavia teased Clarke about hoping to run into Lexa, and although Clarke agreed for the most part, she also dreaded being around the girl again. She awakened feelings inside the blonde that excited as much as frightened her. It confused her.

While the trio laughed and sang out loud to the music, Clarke caught a glimpse of the brunette up ahead of her in a small crowd. She watched from the distance as Lexa sang her heart out and smiled to her friends, all of whom jumped in the air along to the beat.

Her smile was all teeth, and her eyes seemed darker than they had been the previous day. It made Clarke smile and wish for the fence not to be a barrier between them.

Something that stumped her. She could not believe what she felt.

Harper jumped and sang on a particular verse before she too spotted the girl in the distance. "Clarke!" She yelled through the music and a wide grin. "There goes your girl!" She pointed and kept jumping.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "She's not my girl, Harper."

"Go out there, Clarke!" Raven shoved the girl's shoulder as encouragement.

"I'm having a beer. Can you guys let me drink my beer in peace?" She laughed.

The girls rolled their eyes simultaneously as they continued to sing along.

A couple of songs later, Clarke dropped her analyzing eyes from the brunette at the arrival of a rather muscular man. He seemed to have snuck behind Lexa and pulled her into a tight embrace against his chest.

The blonde looked away for a minute, unsure of what she felt at the exchange, but certain that she had never felt it before.

She forced her eyes back up towards the stage, using that as an excuse to skim over Lexa and the guy who now stood side to side with arms dapped around each other.

If her friends saw it, they failed to mention it, and they sang until the last song of the set.

"We should probably meet up with the group." Raven adjusted her ponytail and exhaled. "That was one of the best sets yet." She smiled wide at the girls.

"It was." Clarke responded, but her voice lacked enthusiasm.

Octavia saw the opportunity to push her friend's buttons. "Idiot. It would have been way better had you gone out there to meet up with Lexa."

"Shut it, O." Clarke warned as she pivoted towards the exit of the beer garden. "Let's go meet everyone up."

"Whatever you say, Clarkey." Octavia shrugged as she took her girlfriend's hand and smiled at Harper.

They found everyone after various missed calls and rounds of 'Where's Waldo'-the Bellamy edition. The friends huddled close to the crowds of the main stage and gave up on getting closer when the band started up. People yelled and shifted forward, pressing closer, hoping to be as near as possible.

Clarke pushed at a random guy who got too close to her back and she rolled her eyes at his grin.

She did her best to ignore the incessant pushing and enjoy the rhythm of the music.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as a particular fan favorite started to play. The waves of people shifted once again as they pushed and Clarke searched for her group as she realized a small huddle divided her from her friends. She shot a quick text to Raven and Octavia to organize a meeting spot and continued to move to the music.

"I can't believe in a sea of people, we end up here." The voice startled next to her ear.

Clarke turned her head with a smile and slightly flushed. "It must be fate." She teased though her blood rushed loudly in her ears and down to her toes.

"It's good to see you Clarke." Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat.

They smiled, cocooned in the moment as if they were the only two people standing on the field with the notes of the music circling them.

A few moments later Clarke looked around them, curious about where Lexa's friends might be and wishing she could move over to have the girl stand beside her.

Lexa must have sensed Clarke's intentions so she smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine back here." She broke their eye contact to look up to the stage and let the music move her. "I love these guys."

Clarke was in a daze as she forgot the band and studied the way Lexa smiled at the music and closed her eyes to feel it. Her body moved side to side as she allowed it to carry her. The blonde wanted to turn around and face her, but the small space only allowed her head and eyes to share in the moment with the girl.

The brunette opened her eyes and looked down to capture Clarke's blues in a prolonged stare. They smiled again; Clarke had never smiled so much in her life. It felt good.

"You're missing the best song, Clarke." She laughed.

Clarke smiled sheepishly and turned her head to look up to the stage once again.

This time they both moved to the sounds of the singer's voice. The blonde closed her eyes and drifted to another world of images that the lyrics shaped for her. She would have stayed in that realm forever had it not been for the feeling of Lexa's hands on her hips.

It was a jolt of electricity that shot through her entire body, and it made her breath quicken and her heart race. Clarke had never felt so alive before, especially not from such a simple touch.

Time stopped when she felt the brunette pull her towards her body. "Is this ok?" She spoke by her ear again, and Clarke could have missed it among the music and cheers, but she had not. The blonde had heard her clearly.

She nodded, but the nerves were beginning to take over her as her body trembled. Clarke hoped Lexa would miss her shivering.

She did not.

Lexa held them still for a second longer before she began to move their bodies from side to side. They were painfully close, from chest and back to ankles, but both girls could not imagine separating now.

Soon they chanted along with the crowd as they swayed, and when Clarke tired of the awkward placement of her idle hands she moved them to cover Lexa's.

The girls moved as one for a few songs. The level of comfort increased, but as soon as the nerves died down, the heat rose around them. Their close proximity, and the gentle way with which Lexa squeezed Clarke's hips every so often made both girls long for more.

Clarke's head began to spin. She had never felt more in need of contact, and she wasn't sure if the music was to blame, or if this mysterious girl who she had accidentally collided with possessed that much power over her.

Regardless, the blonde decided she had enough of their current situation and turned around to face Lexa. She could care less how many people she pushed along the way.

The brunette smiled immediately and did not hesitate to wrap her arms around the girl's waist. "Nice shirt, Clarke." She winked. Clarke would probably deny that she had chosen the shirt with hopes that she would run into the girl again. She had even asked Raven to cut a 'v' into the neck so it would reveal more of her collarbone.

"My favorite song is 'Let There Be Rock'. In case you were about to insult me again." Clarke commented as loud as she could to be heard over the music.

Lexa laughed and threw her head back before she tightened her hold on her. Her eyes gleamed with amusement when she felt Clarke's hands move to her sides.

People moved around them, and the music continued to play, but for a few minutes it was just the two of them. Their eyes roamed each other's faces and memorized the contours and colors they discovered. Lexa's fingers occasionally unlace from behind Clarke and moved up and down the small indentation of her lower back.

Clarke was certain that if they proceeded down their current path, they would have moved in, but much to their misfortune her friends appeared from behind and shattered the moment.

"Clarke! We found you!" Octavia rushed towards her, moving a few people in the process. There was a heavy sigh from Lexa's body as she unhanded the blonde and felt her pull away regretfully. "This band rocks! We want to move up. I want to get closer. Want to bum-rush?" She yelled, not noticing that Clarke was facing the back of the crowd when she approached her.

"Lexa!" Harper yelled as she recognized the brunette. She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and laughed. "Spill any beers on my friend today?" She teased.

Lexa smiled awkwardly. "There's still time." She joked back.

"Lexa?" Raven and Monty both questioned as they approached the small group. "The Lexa?" Monty finished.

Both Lexa and Clarke ignored the questions, but Lexa smiled. The other girl wished her friends were less annoying and more out of her business. Sadly, she loved the idiots so she simply shook her head and looked down at Lexa's shirt, realizing she was still facing her.

"We're moving up, let's go!" Harper yelled as she moved away from Lexa and pushed towards the front.

"I think I'll stay." Clarke finally spoke as she saw her friends disperse and move towards the stage. She rolled her eyes. "I hate pushing my way through, Reyes." She whined as she felt the girl pull her hand.

In the end, the group failed to convince Clarke to move up. Still, the moment had passed and with the newly open space, Lexa now stood beside her as opposed to behind her. A fact that the blonde was rather disappointed about.

The pair enjoyed the rest of the songs, although the energy they had felt still lingered between them.

When the crowd began to thin out, and the band walked off stage, Clarke offered Lexa to meet up with her group. They met at the art sculpture as they had organized through texts, and introductions had finally taken place.

Though most of the group behaved, Raven and Octavia managed to prod at the brunette and tease Clarke until her face burned from how red it was.

Bellamy had commented on the fact that Lexa wore the same shirt Clarke had worn the day before, and had insinuated they swapped clothes. Both girls blushed at the comment.

"Let's go get a beer before the next band comes on." Jasper suggested.

"Thank you for the invite, but I think if I don't check in with my group they'll send a search party for me." Lexa stated and looked at Clarke apologetically. They both smiled sadly, and it was clear to them they wanted to spend more time together.

They all nodded and teased Clarke some more, albeit subtly this time, before they said goodbye to Lexa. The blonde stood in place as her friends waited for her move. "I'm coming." She told them as she waited with the girl. When her friends gave up and began to walk she turned to face her. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Lexa smiled. "I'll be here all day today if you want to meet up after your beers." She shrugged. "My friends usually stay in the VIP area, but I walk around. Maybe we can stray from the main stage, see what we see?"

Clarke looked at her wristband for the first time and realized it was marked VIP with a bright pink plastic. "Your boyfriend won't mind?" She attempted to deliver it innocently and without emotion, but deep down she still wondered who the muscular guy that hugged her was.

The girl knitted her brows. "My boyfriend?" She shook her head. "Clarke, I don't have a boyfriend." She smiled curiously. "I thought I was quite obvious here." She grinned.

Hearing her answer made Clarke squirm and cringe about her assumption. "Sorry. I just thought…never mind." She back-pedaled unsure she wanted to admit she had been looking at her before they bumped into each other.

"I would like to meet up later, Clarke." Lexa continued as she took her phone out. "Want to give me your number so we can arrange something?" She handed it to the blonde and smiled when she nodded and added her information.

The music began to vibrate once again from the main stage and Clarke smirked as she handed the phone to Lexa. Two days in and she was sure that coming to the festival had been a good decision. "I'll see you later, Lexa." She grinned slyly before she sauntered away to meet her friends.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and moving from one side of the beer garden to the next as they consumed drink after drink. Everyone was less than sober, but no one stood out in the sea of merrily intoxicated people.

Clarke was grateful the alcohol had loosened up most of her peers, and she had not heard another taunting remark about Lexa in a while. Something she appreciated, but made her miss the connection more.

A song played in the background as the blonde thought back to the brunette.

It was not unusual for Clarke to meet people and have an instant bond. But Clarke could count on one hand the number of times she felt so deeply about a person. Her chemistry with the group came naturally, although some took a little more work to allow them to blossom, but what she had with Lexa was almost unreal.

She was convinced if the brunette had been anybody else, her heart would not beat the way it did when she was near. It was something new, and Clarke was curious to explore more of it.

Just then, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she smiled knowing who it would be.

 _L: Care to join me for a sunset walk towards the DJ tents?_

 _C: Who is this?_ She kidded.

 _L: The girl who ruined your t-shirt yesterday._

 _C: Ah, that girl. I'll take yours if you feel that bad, still. ;-)_

 _L: Deal._

 _C: I was kidding._

 _L: I'm not._ Clarke gulped at the girl's directness.

 _C: So where do I meet you?_

 _L: I'll walk towards the beer garden. Meet you at the exit._

 _C: Ok._

"Wow, Clarke. Look at that smile." Bellamy sat on the floor next to her with a heavy thump. His eyes were droopy from the drinks.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood before he could continue with his thought. "I'll meet you guys at the stage for the final set, yeah?" She dusted her shorts off and smiled at her friends. They all shot her curious glances, but she ignored them. "Love ya guys."

Her feet could not move fast enough as she walked briskly towards the exit and the girl that would be there waiting for her.

It took the blonde no time to spot Lexa near the exit as she waited in her Who t-shirt and a pair of ice cream cones.

It was nearly impossible for Clarke to contain her smile at the sight.

Lexa's eyes lit up as she took in the girl's toothy smile. "Is that for me?" Clarke asked as she pointed to the cone. The brunette nodded. "I love ice cream. Give it here." She grinned at Lexa's small laugh.

"Can you walk and eat ice cream at the same time or are we too intoxicated for that?" She teased Clarke.

The blonde only rolled her eyes at her and began to eagerly enjoy her ice cream as she walked ahead of her.

"So where are we headed?"

"I kind of lied when I said I wanted to go to the DJ tents." She admitted in between licks of her own treat. "My friends are out and about, I would really like to just sit and enjoy the music from a comfortable seat."

Clarke stopped and looked around the entirety of the venue and shrugged. "Is the grass ok, because I see no other seats?"

Lexa fidgeted with her cone and looked up from it to meet the girl's blue eyes. "Actually, I think I know of a more comfortable place."

A shot of thrilling adrenaline sobered up Clarke some. She cleared her throat nervously before she spoke. "Where?"

"Come with me." Lexa offered as she turned around to walk the opposite way past the beer garden.

When they arrived to the gate, Clarke became nervous. She knew where it led, and she also knew she lacked the clearance to proceed past it.

"Lexa wait." She pulled on the girl's hand, instantly retreating as she felt her warmth.

Lexa simply smiled out of the corner of her eye. "Relax." She took her hand and pulled her along.

They approached the man that stood guard and Lexa smiled. "Hey Gus. This is my friend Clarke."

Gus smiled and nodded. "Lost her wristband?" He suggested more than questioned.

Clarke held back her smile because she felt more nervous than grateful. "Yup." Lexa responded. "Thanks Gus." She continued to pull the blonde along. "Come on."

The VIP area was a sight to see. While it looked like the food and drinks section she had visited in the General Admission area, it was much more appealing with its shaded cabanas and lounge areas. Clarke took the sight in and smiled.

"Are you rich?" Clarke questioned shyly and genuinely curious.

Lexa lead them towards a vacated sofa and sat, her hand pulling the blonde beside her. "Hardly." She laughed a little. Clarke looked at her and tilted her head not fully believing her response. "My parents own a farm."

"It must be pretty good business." The blonde replied as she made herself comfortable against the leather.

"It is." The girl nodded. "They provide fresh fruits and vegetables to the vendors here." She smiled. Clarke looked at her intrigued before she smiled in return. "I happen to score a free VIP pass."

"And your friends?"

"They could never pass up the opportunity to leave home so they buy passes and accompany me."

The blonde nodded, understanding that friends were the best that life had to offer.

Almost. Clarke thought.

The girls sat quietly on the sofa while they enjoyed the side view of the stage. Small talk was made, and the time ticked by, but none of it felt awkward to either one.

When a few songs had ended from the current set, Lexa began to ignore the music and observe the girl next to her instead.

"Do you want a drink or something to eat? She blurted out when the blonde caught her looking at her.

Clarke shook her head. "I'm alright, but thank you."

Lexa nodded. "So, Clarke, why are you here?" She shifted the conversation.

The girl knitted her brows in confusion. "Because you brought me here." She replied with a concerned stare.

A small laugh escaped the brunette before she shook her head. "I know that." She paused. "I mean here at the festival. Did you come because you like a certain band or are you here for your friends? What made you want to come?"

Clarke exhaled with relief. "Um…" she looked down at the decorative area rug underneath her feet. She hesitated, not because she wanted to hide from the girl, but because something inside kept pushing her to share more of herself with her. Her eyes looked up to meet Lexa's inquiring ones. "I had a really bad break-up a few months ago, I thought getting out here with friends would be a good change of scenery." Her eyes looked almost teary to the brunette.

Lexa looked for words of support, but they escaped her. She opted for a small gesture and a simple sentence instead. "I hope it's what you needed to feel better." She smiled with her hand on the girl's knee.

Her heart sped up, but it did not go frantic at the contact. It was as if the girl's touch revitalized her body. "I hope so too. It's looking good so far." She nodded before she looked at the hand that rubbed her knee ever so gently.

They sat that way for a few moments before Lexa stood. "I'll go get us some waters. Don't go anywhere."

Clarke nodded. She watched Lexa walk away and exhaled slowly. She caught herself over-analyzing the situation just then. Why was it that she felt so free to open up to Lexa? Did that make her a bad person? Did it mean she had never really felt much for Finn after all since she kept thinking about moving on? Was she about to make a mistake in letting herself feel for another person so soon? What if she got hurt again?

Her mind raced, and her thoughts carried her away. So much so she failed to feel Lexa beside her on the sofa. "Are you ok?" Lexa asked worried about her current state.

She nodded and shook the haze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. So what about you, Lexa?"

Lexa smiled, but she placed the feeling of concern for Clarke on the back burner for later. "I love music. I come because I like the feeling of being surrounded by people that feel as deeply about music as I do." She shrugged, afraid the girl might think her response was corny. "That's why I was so excited about your liking The Who. They have been one of my favorites for a long time." She added.

Clarke smiled with understanding. "Mine too." They nodded at each other before they laughed. "Are you thinking about my shirt, too."

"So you admit you're upset about it?" Lexa teased.

"No. But I do hope I can wash out the smell." She retorted.

Lexa stood. "I told you I would give you mine. Come on."

Clarke looked up at the brunette with a serious glare and shook her head. She refused to stand up and follow her as she began to feel guilty about everything. "No way. If you keep it up I'm leaving."

"You won't." she challenged. "Now come on." She pulled Clarke's hand again and led them towards a back path lined with palm trees and tents.

This time the blonde followed willingly as she felt her hand drop from Lexa's. She was disappointed at the loss of contact, but she shook it off immediately.

She was unsure about what to expect as Lexa stopped in front of the tent and opened the flap to lead them inside. Clarke's eyes widened at the nicely arranged space. The bed was much bigger than the one she slept in at the house her friends rented for the weekend. Nice area rugs covered the entrance and a space beside the bed. A dresser sat on a far wall and a single vase decorated the surface of it. The blonde shook her head in disbelief.

"This is nice."

"It is." Lexa agreed before she opened a drawer and pulled out a clean plain black v-neck.

Clarke walked towards a single chair that sat close to the bed and made herself comfortable. She looked up just in time to see the other girl remove her t-shirt and drape it over the foot of the bed.

"Lexa stop." She argued as she stood to walk to her. A big part of her was pleading for her own sanity as she caught a glimpse of toned abs and tanned skin. Her eyes skimmed quickly over the black bra that wrapped around her upper body. Clarke felt the lump in her throat and she swallowed quickly to ease the dryness that threatened to make her cough.

Lexa ignored her as she put her black v-neck on. Her eyes met with Clarke's as she fixed the shirt and dropped her hands to her sides. "It's yours." She told the blonde as she finally broke eye contact and reached towards the bed for the shirt. Shaking it out she handed it to her. "Take it. I want you to have it."

The girls stood in front of each other, mere inches separated them as they looked on in silence.

Clarke wanted to move closer, but she held back with a small smile. She knew she was not reckless, and she possessed more control than most of her friends, but right then and there she wished she was a bit more rash.

Her hand finally reached for Lexa's with the pretense of accepting the shirt. But she allowed her fingers to graze the girl's and linger there for a second too long. Neither complained nor pulled back as they smiled nervously at one another.

"Fine." Clarke broke the silence as she took the shirt in her hand. "But I'm leaving." She challenged.

Lexa shook her head. "I bet you won't." She accepted the challenge in return.

"Really?" The blonde asked.

Lexa only nodded then as she reached for the girl's hips much like she had earlier.

They moved closer as the brunette pulled Clarke to her. The shirt was rumpled between their chests as the blonde held her hands in front of her. She didn't really want space or for Lexa to move back, but she dared to keep her at bay to see the girl squirm.

Her plan was short-lived as her own desire to move in won out.

Eyes began to close as lids grew heavy with euphoria and anticipation. Breaths mingled close as Lexa's dry lips neared Clarke's satin smooth ones.

A soft sound went unheard as the shirt fell on the floor behind Lexa when Clarke wrapped her arms around the girls' neck.

Their lips connected softly, but only for a fraction of a second as Clarke pulled away. "I'm sorry." Lexa apologized fearing she had over-stepped. Too much too soon. She slapped the thought away as it came up. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I didn't mean to push you."

The blonde shook her head and swallowed as she dropped her hands to Lexa's ribs. Her fingers splayed over the toned muscles beneath. "You didn't." She assured her.

An awkward silence drowned out the music outside as they stared again, their bodies still connected with hands on hips and sides. "Do you want to leave?" Lexa asked and prayed the girl would stay.

Clarke shook her head and the brunette exhaled softly. "I don't usually do this?" She admitted.

"What?" Lexa asked while her fingers rubbed the girl's hip bone softly.

"This." She pointed between them with on hand. "I don't usually trust someone so fast and stand in front of them ready to let myself get carried away."

Lexa nodded and dared to steal a glance at the girl's lips. She had tasted not nearly enough of them, and the need to do so was threatening to consume her. "I know what you mean." She looked back at her blue orbs. "But this is different. I don't see myself walking away from this, Clarke."

"I don't want you to." The girl responded encouragingly.

"Lexa, are you in here, let's go the final band is about to hit the…" The muscular guy from before barged in to the tent and stopped at the entrance when he realized he had just walked in on something. "So sorry." He apologized and looked down at his feet.

The girls now stood a foot apart from each other. Clarke looked down embarrassed while Lexa cleared her throat. "Lincoln, this is Clarke. Clarke, this is my cousin Lincoln." She introduced them, regretting the fact that yet another moment was interrupted.

It all made sense to the blonde now and she chastised herself internally for having assumed otherwise about the guy in front of them.

Lincoln stood in place as he bowed his head ruefully. "Nice to meet you. Lexa told me about your shirt. Make sure she pays you back for that." He smiled to liven the mood.

Clarke nodded. "I will." She responded. "Nice to meet you, Lincoln."

"Everyone is ready to head to the stage. Are you guys coming?" He turned to walk out.

Lexa looked to Clarke for her response and smiled gratefully when she nodded.

They met up with Lexa's friends, and Clarke was happy to meet them as they stayed together the rest of the night. Not even Anya's penetrating glare and cold demeanor deterred the blonde from enjoying the moment and Lexa's company.

The group left ahead of the pair as they made their way slowly towards the sculpture where Clarke was to meet her friends. "Thank you for staying." Lexa spoke as they looked up at the art piece.

Clarke shook her head. "No problem. Thanks for inviting me along. I like your friends." She grinned at her and finally faced her.

"Yeah, sorry about Anya. She's very protective of us all." The brunette apologized. "She'll be nicer tomorrow." She smiled.

The blonde nodded. "Nyko is quite the joker. I think him and Jasper would get a long." They shared a small laugh.

"So will I see you tomorrow?" Lexa questioned Clarke much like she had earlier.

Clarke smiled before she spotted her friends. "I would really like that. But I think my friends are going to be upset if I don't spend the last day with them." She replied almost sadly.

"Well, why don't we get both groups together?" Lexa offered a solution.

A small sigh escaped the blonde. "That sounds good. I'll talk to the group see what they say."

"Even if they say no, I want to see you before the end." She reached for Clarke's hands and toyed with a ring on the girl's index finger. "Please." She pleaded with her intense green eyes, afraid the girl would disappear from her life so soon.

Clarke allowed herself to grip Lexa's hand tightly. "I will see you before the end. I promise." She assured her before she dropped her hand.

"Hey Lexa." Raven greeted her. "Kidnapped our girl, I see. Thanks for returning her safe and sound." She joked.

The brunette laughed. "No problem." She turned to Clarke. "It was fun." Then looked back to the group. "See you guys. Good night." She parted with a small smile and her hands stuffed in her jean shorts.

Everyone cheered at the exchange and patted Clarke as they pushed her to walk towards the exit of the compound.

No one knew how much Clarke wished their jokes and teasing were valid and true. Her mind immediately recreated the image of their near kiss, and she scolded herself for pulling way. Lexa was not what she thought she would find when she decided to attend the festival, but she knew there was no one else in her life that made her feel the way the girl did.

Little to nothing held her back from admitting what she felt now.

Clarke was only afraid there would be nothing before the end of the festival, or worse, after it.

* * *

Clarke was anxious. She had tabled the conversation with her friends about meeting up with Lexa and her friends, and it was becoming more and more necessary to talk about it.

They all walked through the wristband scanners and grinned, ready to embark on the final day of the festival. But while all of her friends smiled, the blonde look around nervously from person to person. Her eyes finally landed on the one person who might help her make a case.

"What's up? You look flushed. Are you ok?" Octavia looked amused and touched the girl's forehead to feel for a fever.

Clarke slapped her hand away. "So, do we have a schedule today or is everyone kind of up for anything?" She began as she looked at the brunette and finished with looking across the group.

Bellamy shrugged with his arm around Echo. "Doesn't matter. I think we just really want catch the headliner today." He looked at Echo for confirmation and she nodded.

The rest of the group nodded and shrugged. "But I want to definitely go to the DJ tent at noon. It's going to be sick." Monty added in.

A small nod came from Clarke before she readied her question for them. "You guys want to meet Lexa's friends?"

Everyone looked at her curiously and said nothing.

"You want us to meet her friends?" Raven grinned. "Why?"

Clarke shook her head. "Well actually she suggested we meet up with her group today. All of us."

"So you can be there. Are you using us to hook up with a girl, Clarkey?" Octavia teased.

The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief. She defended herself, "O, it's not like that. I just, we wanted, she's cool, and her friends are pretty nice, I think we might have fun." Her face reddened.

Bellamy laughed. "Clarke's got it bad, guys. Maybe we should do this for her. So she can have some fun." He winked at her.

"Shut up, Bell." Octavia shoved her brother.

There was a silence in between them as they watched Clarke move from foot to foot nervously.

Harper laughed and broke the tension. "Why don't you just meet up with Lexa like yesterday?" She suggested with a sweet smile that almost mocked the blonde. Clarke smiled at her because it did make her feel better.

"I came with you guys, you guys are my friends, I think we should spend the last day together." Clarke shrugged.

"Awww." Raven rubbed Clarke's head. "You love us."

"Unfortunately." She replied with a mock glare.

Jasper cut in. "Let's just meet up at the beer garden before the final set. That's the one we're all really in for today. This way we can all split up or go with Clarke and still be together for the end."

A few nods came in from around the circle. Clarke liked the idea. "Sounds good." Clarke replied.

In the end the group agreed to separate for the day and do their own thing until the second to last set was done. Clarke had hoped her friends would want to come along with her, but she settled for them meeting up with Lexa and her friends later.

That meant Clarke would have time to be with the brunette without hearing whispered comments and innuendos from her friends for a while longer.

Blonde waves blew in the wind as she walked briskly and with purpose towards the VIP entrance where Lexa arranged to meet her.

Her eyes scanned the crowd that surrounded the stage and she smiled at the amazing turnout. Music really did bring people together.

She jumped in place when hands reached for hers. Clark turned around and came face to face with the object of her affection. Her eyes locked with the girl's before she smiled wide. They had known each other for three days and she could think of nothing else but greeting her as if she had known her all of her life.

"Hey." Lexa smiled as she took Clarke's hands in her. "Thanks for meeting me."

The blonde nodded. "Of course."

They stood that way for several minutes while the music and cheers surrounded them. "This is crazy." Lexa shook her head in disbelief. "I feel…" She searched herself for the right words.

"I know." Clarke interjected before Lexa could finish. She felt the same exact way.

The pair nodded together. "So, I thought we could walk around and enjoy a little bit of everything. I told my friends we would all meet up before the final set." Lexa finally opened up the discussion with her plans. "Where do you want to go first?" She looked at the blonde with a big smile.

Clarke looked at the girl and then shook her head. "I want to go wherever. Do whatever. I don't care. Let's just go."

Lexa laughed softly with a nod. She waved at Gus signaling they would not be headed back to the VIP area, and took one of Clarke's hands in hers. "Then we'll do everything."

It was as if they were teenagers all over again. It was that excited giddy feeling in the pit of their stomachs at being near, feeling the touch of skin, or even hearing small laughs.

They felt light and free as they walked from vendor to vendor eating treats or buying trinkets to remember the festival by, though neither could imagine forgetting the weekend. Lexa bought them both t-shirts that featured the lineups for each day, even after Clarke threatened to leave if she paid. They shared laughs and walked close as their shoulders and knuckled brushed every now and then.

The brunette had been a little disappointed when Clarke had walked them forcibly away from the eighty-foot Ferris wheel. She had adamantly suggested they grab a beer instead, which was a good alternate, Lexa admitted. Especially with the way the sun warmed them up on their walk.

Two beers in, they laughed as they talked about their friends and complained about them.

It was nearly sunset when Lexa suggested they go to the farthest DJ tent to see what they could find.

Inside they stood and listened to the beats and laughed because they could not quite get into it like the crowd around them was. They felt slightly out of place and much older than they were as they only bobbed their heads.

When they could stand it no more, they both walked out laughing and shaking their heads at the experience. It was fun, but they probably would not go back in again.

Clarke stopped laughing when she saw the massive balloon string and pulled Lexa along towards it. They waited in line behind several people to get the opportunity to hold on to the string that blew several feet in the air. At one point, they took turns holding it and snapping photos before they walked away to return towards the main stage.

The girls had not planned on returning to the main stage so soon, but the music caught their attention. With one look they agreed to stay and make their way closer to the crowd and the stage. They listened for a few songs side by side, their glances breaking from the stage every few minutes to study each other.

They were both secretly pleased that the crowd pushed up, pressing their shoulders together, it was a small fix for the desire that still brewed between them. But when Lexa had felt the brush of knuckles for the twentieth time, she could no longer stand it.

Without further reservation, the brunette grabbed Clarke's hand to turn her smoothly into her. They stared at one another with equal parts anticipation and anxiety, but that did little to hinder Lexa's plan as she moved in to kiss the girl.

Clarke's lips parted with a sigh of relief into Lexa's own.

Finally.

Tongues held back for a second but when the brunette used her hands to anchor the girl's face in place, nothing stopped them from dueling then.

It was the best kiss either girl had experienced.

They were sure.

Clarke was uncertain about where her hands wanted to be the most. They felt great on Lexa's hips. But when she slid them up higher, she concluded it felt just as satisfying to run her thumbs just below where her bra was.

It also did nothing for her decision making that Lexa still held her stoutly from the sides of her face, something that limited the blonde's own ability to caress that jawline she had come to like over the past few days.

The kiss intensified when Lexa exhaled a moan that could have been missed if Clarke's senses were not on overload.

They began to breathe hard in between gasps for air, and after all of the roaming, Clarke decided to wrap her hands around the brunette's wrists to keep her hands on her face. She held on for dear life, wanting to tether herself to the girl for as long as possible.

It was all-consuming what she felt for Lexa, and though she was not one for public displays of affection, Clarke could care less if the entire festival watched them fall deeper into each other.

A disapproving groan escaped Clarke when Lexa slowed them down and finally pulled away. She smirked at the blonde while she caressed her cheeks.

"Clarke." She spoke raspy before she rested her forehead on the blonde's.

Their hands dropped then, but quickly found homes again as they rested on hips and bunched up the material of a t-shirt to pull their bodies closer.

"Yes?" Her eyes were closed tightly trying to commit the moment to memory.

Lexa squeezed her hands desperately into the softness of Clarke's hips. "What are we doing?" She shook her head.

The blonde inhaled deeply, baffled by the simple question, afraid of all of the possible answers that lurked ahead. "Enjoying that kiss." She settled for a light-hearted response.

Lexa let out a small laugh, and after a few more seconds she pulled back and nodded. "Let's go?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere." Lexa responded as she questioned the blonde with her eyes. When she got the response she was looking for she led them towards the back of the crowd with their fingers laced.

Immediately upon breaking through the sea of bodies, the girls looked at each other and came together again. Lips locked, this time for a shorter kiss, but they breathed into it regardless.

Just then Lexa pondered about how anyone could hurt this beautiful girl and let her go.

"Let's go to your tent." Clarke suggested in between short pecks.

Lexa moved back to examine her expression. "My tent?"

"Yes. Take me?" Clarke asked while a frantic heart beat beneath her shirt.

"Are you…sure?" Lexa knitted her brows apprehensively.

The blonde nodded slowly and surely, but inside her body was jumping and nervous.

It was a short walk to the VIP entrance, but it felt like an eternity to both of them as they made their way hand in hand.

Gus smiled at the girls and nodded politely at Lexa when he stepped aside allowing them entrance.

It seemed the closer they got to the tent the more certain they were, but that did not translate to calm hearts and even breathing. Not at all.

Their bodies were vessels of rushing blood and adrenaline as they stepped through the flap. Lexa released the girl's hand and closed the opening, securing it so no one could impose on whatever could transpire in the next few minutes.

When she turned around she half expected Clarke to be close to her, but she was surprised to find her by the dresser eating some of the jelly beans that were in a glass jar next to the vase. Lexa could not fight the smile that broke out on her face.

"So you like jelly beans." She nodded at having found out one more thing about the blonde.

Clarke shrugged. "I like candy. I like sweets in general, really." She sounded nervous and she kicked herself for it.

"Hmmm." The other girl paused as she began to walk towards her. "Clarke, we don't have to be here." Lexa offered a chance to retreat.

A serious look took over Clarke's features. Her hands dropped to her sides and suddenly reached for the girl in front of her. "I have never wanted to be _here_ more, I just, it scares me to know I want this so much and that I might not have it for long."

Lexa regarded her with a soft look. A small empathetic smile tugged on her lips. She got it; she understood what Clarke was saying. "I live here in California, and you live in Seattle." She nodded.

"Maybe we stay friends." Clarke spoke sadly as she rubbed her hands up and down the other girl's sides.

To say she was devastated was an understatement. Lexa was hurt that the suggestion even formulated in the girl's mind let alone spilled from her lips. "Maybe." She shrugged before she dropped her hands from the blonde's hips.

She assumed they would create space between them after that, but she was surprised when Clarke pulled her closer. "The problem is I don't want to be just friends." A fire began to burn in the blue eyes that bore into her.

"You don't?" She placed a hand softly on the girl's cheek, hesitantly though, because she still feared this might not be what Clarke wanted.

There was an emphatic shake of her head before she continued. "This is all so crazy and so far removed from anything I would do, but I feel this pull, I feel this urgent need to be close to you."

"Do you ever wonder if life is full of coincidences? Or do you believe in fate?" Lexa caressed her cheek again.

A sudden sound echoed as they heard their phones vibrate at once. Their friends were probably close to meeting up, but neither girl wanted to move from where they stood. They ignored the phones, they blocked out everything except for each other's breathing and the soft thud of music that began to emanate around them.

"What are the chances that we would run into each other that day?" Clarke smiled wide as she shook her head. "That was no accident."

Lexa's hair fell forward over her shoulders as she dropped her chin to laugh down at their shirts, remembering the last few days very clearly. She looked up and it took no time for her to make up her mind. This was something they both wanted.

They moved into each other in a hurry, needing to feel the sensation of lips on lips.

Moans of satisfaction came from both of them as they pulled and tugged on clothes and faces. "We'll figure it out." Lexa spoke in between their heated kisses and began to walk them carefully back towards the bed.

It had been a while for the brunette since she allowed herself the liberty of feeling another person's skin. Not since Costia. Losing the girl had been a blow to her heart and her entire being, and she often feared she would never be the same person again. She planned to build walls and keep people out to prevent any further heartache.

But she refused to believe that now.

Because as she divested Clarke slowly, felt the way her skin heated at the touch, and how their bodies molded together so perfectly, she knew life had other plans for her.

Perhaps their fateful run-in had been the universe's way of telling them collisions lead to new beginnings.

Lexa smiled into Clarke's neck at the thought.

"I can feel you think." Clarke groaned as she felt lips smiling on her pulse point. Lexa broke the contact to look down at those blue eyes, but before she could say anything Clarke shushed her and pulled her down. Her hands finally tracing the jawline she had been admiring the past few days.

They kissed hungrily, but there was a lack of messy clumsiness. They were gentle, but there was assertiveness as they caressed each other from head to toe. And when they finally felt each other's warmth, they sighed into each other's mouths, flabbergasted by the feeling, convinced nothing had ever felt so good or more right.

The duvet that once covered the bed landed on the floor as the girl's rolled and continued their assaults on each other.

"You can let go." Lexa mumbled though an overload of sensations, encouraging the blonde to let herself fall. Her lips glued to her clavicle.

Clarke scratched lightly down the brunette's back with her free hand and shook her head. "Not without you." She managed.

The heat that consumed Lexa then forced her to lift them so they could kneel on the bed. Her lips hurt from the way she powerfully kissed the other girl, but nothing was going to stop her from giving them both what they craved.

It took little after that for both to crash back into the bed, out of breath and exhausted. They lay in a tangle heap of legs and the duvet that had made its way back to them somehow.

Heavy breathing turned even as they began to regain control of their bodies and come out of the haze.

They could hear their phones in the background again and they both laughed groggily before they groaned and held on to each other more tightly.

"We should probably respond." Clarke kissed Lexa's neck, not minding the saltiness she tasted on her skin.

"Mhmm. But I don't want to get up." Lexa whined as she pulled the cover higher around them.

"We're probably missing the final set."

"I don't care." She spoke into the blonde's hair.

Silence filled the tent as they lay unwilling to part.

"Ok. Let's go." Clarke finally gave in and stood to look for her clothes, bring the cover with her to force the brunette out of the bed as well.

There was a groan and another whine from Lexa before she stood, clad in nothing but a pout on her face. "When do you leave?"

Clarke smiled at her as she dressed, admiring the toned body that rippled as it moved. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"Will you come back with me tonight?" She paused, a bit embarrassed of her needy tone. Lexa hurried to add a more neutral manner to her next set of words. "I can take you to your friends in time for your departure."

The blonde grinned widely as she walked over to her. Her hands immediately drawn to a set of abs. She allowed her fingers to trace the dips of the taut yet feminine definition there. "Are you always this needy?" She grinned when she saw the worry on Lexa's face. "I would love to spend the night here with you."

Lexa smirked before she hugged the other girl's hips and lifted her enough to kiss between her already covered breasts.

When the girls met up with Clarke's friends they found them in the crowd jumping along to the music. Lexa had been surprised to see her own group already mixed in next to them. It was clear no introductions had been made and nobody knew each other, so the girls spoke over the music to introduce them.

They shared a laugh as they realized fate had even made their groups cross paths.

At one point Lexa placed Clarke in front of her so she could hug her from behind, just like they had done so the previous day, and they stayed that way the remainder of the night. Their friends shared confused and satisfied stares as they witnessed the change between the two. Many had called it, a few doubted it, but they all had just witnessed it.

As the crowd moved from the stage at the end, and most became clogged near exits, the groups stayed behind to allow the horde to thin out.

They all made small talk, and some tension was obvious amongst a few of them, but nothing was more helpful in uniting people than a common interest.

"If I had known all I needed to get a girl was to spill my beer on her favorite shirt I would have done that years ago." Nyko commented.

"I love you, Maya, but I have to agree with the man." Jasper replied with a grin.

Laughs went around the circle as they teased the girls, but the obvious elephant in the room was ignored as much as possible.

At the end of the night, when they all agreed to part, Lexa assured Clarke's friends she would be at the house they rented before they had to leave. Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy had winked and flashed her thumbs up as they walked away.

Lexa's friends walked with the couple towards their own tents and bid them goodnight.

Neither girl slept as they spent all night learning from each other's bodies and memorizing every curve and freckle.

They kissed softly, caressing tongues, sucking on bottom lips, at times biting on the plump flesh.

It was powerful what they could do to each other- build one up and reduce them back down to a fleshy frame of heavy muscles.

Their desire to hang on to each other for as long as the minutes that ticked allowed translated to heavy commitment for every action and caress. And so it was for hours, until the pre-dawn signaled the coming of the end of their weekend, and possibly their time together.

When they dressed they did so in silence, stealing glances and trading kisses when they were done and packed Lexa's belongings.

Clarke walked out of the tent last, looking around at the space whose fabric walls would forever own their silent moans and heavy sighs.

The fleeting landscape of desert mountains and houses kept the blonde's eyes glued to the passenger window. Lexa played her best classic rock playlist, smiling whenever The Who came on.

"We will figure it out, Clarke." The brunette spoke as she neared the house.

Clarke turned to flash a small smile at girl. "We have to." She nodded.

Lexa's heart felt heavy as she shifted the car into park and stepped out to meet Clarke around the other side. She waited patiently on the sidewalk as the blonde grabbed her few belongings and closed her door with a heavy sigh.

Slowly she moved to stand in front of the girl, her blue eyes locking with green ones before sharing equally desolate smiles. It was a short lived exchange before they crashed into each other and embraced one another tightly, refusing any hint of air to pass between them. There were small muffled sounds of chocked back sobs, but no tears were shed by either girl. It was something they refused to allow to happen- because it would mean they were accepting some sort defeat.

"You can call me when you land." Lexa spoke with a small smile as she pulled back to cup the blonde's face.

Clarke nodded. "I will." She pulled on the girl's hips.

"I don't regret any of this." Lexa swallowed what felt like sand paper as she felt the emotions surface. "I just need you to know that, Clarke."

"I don't either, Lexa." She smiled and they shared a long moment of silence just staring at each other. "I better go inside and pack." Her voice broke as she too attempted to hide the emotional pull of the moment. The brunette nodded in agreement.

She rubbed her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs and smiled before she moved in to kiss her. Lexa made sure to give all of herself to the girl with the kiss. They pulled back out of breath and rested their foreheads together.

"Thanks for the weekend, Clarke. Sorry about the shirt." She smirked with eyes closed.

Clarke laughed. "Shut up about the shirt already. I had fun. Thank you."

Their hands dropped to their sides and they moved in for a quick kiss one final time.

"Bye."

"For now."

Lexa waved with a small smile as she watched Clarke look at her before she closed the door, but inside she was screaming for the girl not to go.

The blonde watched secretly from behind a window curtain as Lexa jumped in her car and drove away.

 _See Me_

 _Feel Me_

 _Touch Me_

 _Heal Me_

 **The End.**

 **I am a huge classic rock fan in case it was not obvious. The lines at the end were from The Who's song See Me, Feel Me- Listening to You. What did you guys think? Care for more Clexa from me? I am working on a multi-chapter project that takes place in The 100-verse. Let me know if you are interested.**


End file.
